


Behave

by incestly



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abduction, During Canon, F/F, I'm Going to Hell, Kidnapping, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, the worst porn every written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incestly/pseuds/incestly
Summary: Before Adora rescues Glimmer, Shadow Weaver decides to punish Glimmer for backtalk.





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first official AO3 fic. It's also my first smut. So be gentle I guess??? I'm Baby.

Glimmer woke up in increments. At first things were blurry, but each time she awoke, her vision became clearer and clearer. The fifth time Glimmer came to, she was able to her surroundings much better. She attempted to move her arms, but they felt trapped in something. Glimmer was about to make a more desperate attempt at getting free when she heard voices.

“Of course. We’ll take good care of her.” The voice was laced in sarcasm. “We’ll get what we need from her. I promise you that.” The woman entered the room then, and Glimmer had to hold back a gasp.

The woman was tall, very tall, and her hair seemed to stand up on it’s own. Her face was covered by a mask, which made the situation worse for Glimmer. Not knowing her captor’s face made her even more anxious then she already was.

“So, you’re Angella’s daughter.” Her words came out as a growl, like Glimmer’s existence was a scourge on her own. Glimmer tried to gather her words, but she felt extremely nauseous, and she feared if she opened her mouth she would vomit. 

“Nothing to say, hmmm?” the woman reached out, getting incredibly close to touching Glimmer’s face. Glimmer began to shake involuntarily, panic coursing throughout her body. Eventually, her captor did touch her face, sharp nails gently scratching her cheek. 

“I’m Shadow Weaver,” she spoke, beginning to stroke the side of Glimmer’s face, slowly moving to stroke her hair. “You’ll be staying with us for awhile.”

“Not if I can help it,” Glimmer muttered, hoping Shadow Weaver would not hear it. But she did, apparently, as the gentleness stopped and her eyes narrowed. Suddenly, in a flash of movement, Shadow Weaver was now gripping her face, tightly, her nails digging into Glimmer’s skin. 

“Rudeness is unbecoming of a princess, child,” she scolded, digging her talons even further into her skin. “Has your mother not taught you any manners?” 

Glimmer was about to quip something back when suddenly she felt something wrap around her leg. “W-what?...” she looked down, only to see a dark tentacle wrapping around her leg. 

“What the fuck?!” she yelled, trying to move her leg away from the tendril currently stroking her. However her legs were trapped as well, so all the shaking she was doing did nothing to get rid of it.

Shadow Weaver watched with amusement, and Glimmer swore she could see the wheels turning in her head. 

“If you’re not going to behave, I’ll have to force you,” she sighed, like she was getting nothing from this. As she spoke, a very long tentacle came out from underneath Shadow Weaver’s cloak and came closer to Glimmer’s face. 

“Get that aw-” her sentence was left as the limb entered into her mouth. Glimmer began to struggle in earnest, wishing to escape this Hell. She attempted to bite down, but it seemed to have no effect on the tendril. 

While Glimmer was distracted with the...thing in her mouth, she did not notice more tentacles coming out from under Shadow Weaver’s clothes.

And then she felt them. Everywhere. 

On her legs. Her underarms. Her bellybutton. And suspiciously close to one certain area. 

If Glimmer could scream, she would. Tears began to form in her eyes. And Shadow Weaver just watched with mild interest as one of feelers began working it’s way into her underwear.

Glimmer began to whine and pull hard on her restraints as she felt the limb slowly began to work over her clit. Shadow Weaver chuckled and moved close again.

“Don’t worry, princess. I’ll be gentle.” She whispered, as the small tears in the corners of Glimmer’s eyes began to flow like waterfalls, completely racking her body. 

Glimmer could feel as more tentacles moved downwards, as the first one began to penetrate her.

She screamed. Of course, it was swallowed by the limb in her mouth, but it was still there, as more came out, her throat became hoarse. 

Shadow Weaver kept her word, as she was gentle. The tendril never moved extremely fast, but it still hurt. Like she was being impaled. And then she felt more, moving even closer to her entrance.

The tentacle inside her mouth suddenly removed itself, leaving Glimmer’s mouth empty and with drool running down her chin. “Please.” she whispered, her voice unable to get louder. “Please.”

“Please what, child?” Two tendrils slowly began to move Glimmer’s clit, and she let out an involuntary groan. She didn’t want this, no matter how her body choose to react. Shadow Weaver moved even closer to her face, until she was barely inches away from it.

“Stop.” And then, Glimmer was being kissed. Sort of. It was more like a ghost of a kiss, similar but not the same. There was something pressed to her mouth, but it in no way felt like a kiss. 

Without warning, more feelers began to enter inside of her, pressing inside. Glimmer wanted to scream again, but Shadow Weaver kept her ‘lips’ pressed harshly against hers, holding onto Glimmer’s biceps to keep her in place.

Most of the tendrils moved in and out of her, but some wriggled around while inside, and, if Glimmer was being honest, it was the worst pain she ever felt, They were scraping against her walls, and she swore she could feel blood going down her thighs.

Suddenly, the limbs began to move faster, like they were trying to....to....

“No, no no!!” Glimmer shouted, squirming as the tentacles moved faster and faster. “Stop!! Please, please please....” 

Of course, Shadow Weaver did not listen, when she felt the tentacles pulse and release something inside her. She felt, rather than heard, a scream rip from her throat. 

One by one, the feelers removed themselves from her body, leaving her with an empty feeling. She let out small noises as each one moved out of her. As the last removed itself, Shadow Weaver moved back, giving Glimmer a once over before turning to leave. 

“Behave,” is all she said as she left the room.


End file.
